Watashitachiha aishiatte iru(we are in love)
by Miyazawa Hide
Summary: Dunia Digimon aman, semua digimon dipanggil lagi untuk diberi pelatihan, disaat itu, Takeru,Hikari, Mayu dan Yuko menjadi mahasiswa, Mayu berjanji akan menunggu cinta sejatinya, namun saat semua berkembang, semuanya terjadi. In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

"Senada cinta bersemi di antara kita,menyandang anggunnya peranan jiwa asmara, terlanjur untuk terhenti di jalan yang telah tertempuh semenjak dini, sehidup semati" mayu tak berhenti menyanyikan lagu dari Faris RM, musisi Indonesia yang digemari oleh Jacque Wiratnakusuma, sang pujaan hati yang statusnya (diantara mereka ) masih GJ, disetiap liriknya, mayu merasakan rasa yang sebenarnya pada Jacque, dia tau bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi, dan tempat itu adalah Tokyo Daigakusei, Mayu seakan tak sabar untuk mendengar peryataan cinta dari "sang Koibito".

"Kian lama kian pasrah kurasakan jua, janji yang terucap tak mungkin terhapus saja, walau rintangan berjuta walau cobaan memaksa diriku terjerat di peluk asmara"mayu masih bernyanyi dengan riang, ya bagi mayu, Jacque Wiratnakusuma, orang Indonesia berwajah eropa itu sudah berhasil membuatnya "terjerat di peluk asmara", mayu makin mendalami liriknya,

"Bersama dirimu terbebas dari nestapa, dalam wangi bunga cita cinta nan bahagia, walau rintangan berjuta walau cobaan memaksa diriku terbuai dibatas asmara", "aku akan mendapatkanmu!"kata mayu dalam hati, sambil mendegarkan lagu yang masih sama ", walau rintangan berjuta walau cobaan memaksa diriku terbuai dibatas asmara, aku akan mendapatkanmu!"kata mayu,

"Terlambat untuk berdusta, terlambatlah sudahmenipu sanubari tak semudah kusangka, yakin akan cintamu yakinkan segalanya, perlahan dan pasti daku kan melangkah menuju damai jiwa", mayu masih terus bernyanyi, dia lupa ada Takeru, Hikari dan Yuko di sebelahnya,

"kamu napa sih may?"Tanya takeru,

"iya kaya orang gila."Hikari ikutan,

"aku tau kenapa."kata yuko, sayang, mayu terlalu sibuk dengan lagunya dan nyanyiannya, mereka sedang berjalan di mall, mencari makan siang, mereka semua sekarang adalah Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo, Takeru di Jurusan Sejarah, Hikari juga, Mayu sastra jepang dan Yuko sastra Inggris, merekapun berbelok kearah kafe Coucher de Soleil yang buka cabang di mall Tokyo, bisnis temannya Takeru ini memang berkembang pesat…

-to be countinued-

Ini namanya intro, cerita yang emang sengaja di gantung disaat yang gak pas atau gak jelas, saya akan mencoba ide ini di cerita baruku, nah untuk info saja Watashitachiha aishiatte iru(we are in love) adalah edisi kedua seteal yang pertama yakni The Fantasy:Love,Battle and adventure, buat yang mau baca edisi pertamanya klik aja di s/9162625/1/The-Fantasy-Love-Battle-and-adventure


	2. bab 1:私の愛 の 証拠(Evidence of my love)

Bab 1:

私の愛 の 証拠(Evidence of my love)

"Senada cinta bersemi di antara kita,menyandang anggunnya peranan jiwa asmara, terlanjur untuk terhenti di jalan yang telah tertempuh semenjak dini, sehidup semati" mayu tak berhenti menyanyikan lagu dari Faris RM, musisi Indonesia yang digemari oleh Jacque Wiratnakusuma, sang pujaan hati yang statusnya (diantara mereka ) masih GJ, disetiap liriknya, mayu merasakan rasa yang sebenarnya pada Jacque, dia tau bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi, dan tempat itu adalah Tokyo Daigakusei, Mayu seakan tak sabar untuk mendengar peryataan cinta dari "sang Koibito".

"Kian lama kian pasrah kurasakan jua, janji yang terucap tak mungkin terhapus saja, walau rintangan berjuta walau cobaan memaksa diriku terjerat di peluk asmara"mayu masih bernyanyi dengan riang, ya bagi mayu, Jacque Wiratnakusuma, orang Indonesia berwajah eropa itu sudah berhasil membuatnya "terjerat di peluk asmara", mayu makin mendalami liriknya,

"Bersama dirimu terbebas dari nestapa, dalam wangi bunga cita cinta nan bahagia, walau rintangan berjuta walau cobaan memaksa diriku terbuai dibatas asmara", "aku akan mendapatkanmu!"kata mayu dalam hati, sambil mendegarkan lagu yang masih sama ", walau rintangan berjuta walau cobaan memaksa diriku terbuai dibatas asmara, aku akan mendapatkanmu!"kata mayu,

"Terlambat untuk berdusta, terlambatlah sudahmenipu sanubari tak semudah kusangka, yakin akan cintamu yakinkan segalanya, perlahan dan pasti daku kan melangkah menuju damai jiwa", mayu masih terus bernyanyi, dia lupa ada Takeru, Hikari dan Yuko di sebelahnya,

"kamu napa sih may?"Tanya takeru,

"iya kaya orang gila."Hikari ikutan,

"aku tau kenapa."kata yuko, sayang, mayu terlalu sibuk dengan lagunya dan nyanyiannya, mereka sedang berjalan di mall, mencari makan siang, mereka semua sekarang adalah Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo, Takeru di Jurusan Sejarah, Hikari juga, Mayu sastra jepang dan Yuko sastra Inggris, merekapun berbelok kearah kafe Coucher de Soleil yang buka cabang di mall Tokyo, bisnis temannya Takeru ini memang berkembang pesat, dan seperti biasa Takeru selalu mendapat Diskon 50%,

"sepi ya gak ada Digimon partner, mereka harus 1 minggu di dunianya untuk pelatihan, oke mau pesan apa?" Kata takeru,

"aku MilkJuice aja rasa strawberry, sama Sushi big size"yuko menjawab pertama,

"mmm aku nasi kepal 4 biji sama minumnya Kopi Mochacino."mayu langsung memberikan pesanannya pada takeru,

"aku ikan bakar dan icecream float"kata Hikari, ia menjawab terakhir,

"baik nona-nona aku ulangi lagi ya 1 Sushi big size, nasi kepal 4 biji, ikan bakar. Minumnya : MilkJuice aja rasa strawberry, Kopi Mochacino dan icecream float. Ada lagi?" takeru berlagak seperti pelayan

"iie! Itu cukup Meido-san!"kata mayu,

"kamu sebut takeru apa tadi? Meido?(pembantu)?"hikari sedikit tersinggung,

"sudahlah, aku pesankan, tunggu disini ya!"kata Takeru, takeru pun pergi kearah tempat pemesanan, 3 orang yang lain menunggu, tiba-tiba handphone mayu nyala, tanda ada SMS,

"eh ada SMS, dari Sundajin(panggilan Jacque)"ucap mayu penuh gelora,

"asik dong!" kata Yuko,

"apa isinya"yuko bertanya, mayu masih memperlihatkan muka yang berbunga-bunga,

"dia bilang, dia sudah sampai di jepang dan sekarang sedang di Tokyo Mall, dan dia bertanya aku sedang dimana?"kata mayu, mukanya memarah wajar saja karena ternyata mereka ada di tempat yang sama, dengan sisi yang berbeda,

"beritau saja kalau kita juga disini."kata yuko memberi saran,

"TIDAK! Ini bukan saatnya aku bertemu dengannya."mayu menjawab penuh malu,

"tidak ada salahnya, aku yakin Takeru juga tidak keberatan dengan hadirnya Jacque di sini,"

"bukan begitu yuko, dia tidak sendiri, saudaranya ikut."

"siapa nama saudaranya, lagi pula dia tidak akan mengganggu kita, nampaknya."

"sudahlah Yuko,Mayu, lebih baik Tanya takeru apa kita boleh mengajak mereka"kata Hikari yang akhirnya angkat bicara, Takeru datang dengan membawa pesanan, kali ini mukanya tersenyum menyeringai, sesudah membagikan makan, dia duduk sambil tersenyum sinis,

"aku sudah tau."Takeru langsung menyerang,

"tau apa?"Hikari bertanya,

"Jacque, dia akan datang kesini bersama saudaranya, Tama, aku sudah mengajak mereka kesini. Siapkan mentalmu Boneka beruang!"kata Takeru, dia memanggil Mayu dengan sebutan Boneka Beruang, itu adalah panggilan akrab Mayu, dan yang memanggilnya begitu adalah Jacque,

"bagaimana kau bisa tau, Jacque temanmu?"mayu bertanya balik, ia heran karena dulu mayu dan takeru tak se-SMP,

"tidak jacquenya, tapi Tama adalah temanku."kata Takeru simple,

"tuh dia! HEY T.K!"teriak seseorang dan itu adalah Tama, dia bersama Jacque, mereka berjalan kearah tempat 4 anak terpilih duduk,

"hey WATSAP BRO?"Tama membuka koversesion,

"not bad bro, kenalkan pacarku Hikari, temanku Mayu dan Yuko"kata takeru sambil berdiri dan bersalaman dengan teman masa smpnya itu, dia tidak tau awalnya kalau Tama dan Jacque bersaudara, tepatnya sepupu, namun dia tau saat Tama memberi taunya lewat sms tadi,

"salam kenal nama saya Tamatachi Kitagawa, salam kenal, pangil saya Tama"kata Tama memperkenalkan diri pertama kali,

"saya Jacque Wiratnakusuma, dulu dua perempuan itu memanggil saya Sundajin, panggil saja saya Wira"kata Jacque/Wira, dua perempuan yang dimaksud adalah Yuko dan Mayu,

"hai Sundajin! Sudah semakin tinggi saja kamu!"kata yuko menyapa,

"ya ini sudah 3 tahun, jelas makin tinggi"kata Wira, saat membalas pertanyaan Yuko, Wira melihat Mayu yang masih bungkam,

"hei Boneka Beruang! Tumben kau diam, apa tidak ada kata-kata selamat datang untuk kawan lamamu!" kata wira, dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan 'perlakuan'yang seharusnya dari mayu,

"ya selamat datang, Sundajin!"kata mayu, namun setelah itu mukanya langsung berpaling,

"Tama sini!"takeru memanggil temannya, ia berbisik,

"oke!"kata Tama, takeru nampaknya memberi sebuah intruski, mereka kembali duduk, takeru mempersilahkan temannya(Tama dan Wira )duduk dan memesan, setelah itu mereka mengobrol santai,

"bagaimana Indonesia sekarang?"Tanya Yuko, kaknya kuliah di Indonesia,

"yah getting better, meski kasus korupsi masih banyak."kata Tama,

"tetap panas, Hareudang!(bahasa sunda: gerah, kepanasan)"kata Wira, kami masih menunggu pesanan datang,

"hey kalian tau gak kalau disini semua anaknya punya nama berakhiran A, kecuali Takeru dan Hikari"kata Yuko tiba-tiba,

"Jacque Wiratnakusum 'A', Tamatachi Kitagaw 'A', Mayu Itsuw 'A', Yuko Shiroihan'A' , Eh iya bener" mayu mebcoba mengurut,

"dan kami berakhiran I, Takeru Takaish'I', Hikari Yagam'I' "kata Hikari, akhirnya pesanan datang, hanya pesanan Wira dan Tama yang masih belum jadi, wajar, mereka telat pesan, 1 jam kemudian, semuanya merasa Kenyang, sudah banyak yang di obrolkan,

"Hikari! Ikut aku dulu!"kata Takeru menarik Hikari,

"buat apa?"Hikari bingung, Takeru hanya memberi isyarat untuk jangan bertanya, berselang 2 menit kemudian, hape Tama berbunyi, sms dari takeru,

"Yuko, kamu disuruh Takeru ke tempat Takeru sekarang!"kata Tama,

"oke!"ucap Yuko, beberapa menit kemudian Tama izin ke WC,

"may, kita jadi cuman berdua."kata wira,

"yup!"kata Mayu, berlagak tidak peduli, dia lupa, dulu Wira adalah seorang mindreader,

"mmm aku dengar kemarin, kau diculik seekor Digimon."wira kembali membuka pembicaraan,

"ya, dari mana kau tau?"

"Yuko, Seperti apa itu ceritanya diculik."

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"oke, jika saat itu ada aku, apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"wira bertanya, dan Mayu bungkam,

"aku bertanya, ayolah Bonek Beruang."wira memaksa,

"aku berharap…..kau..kau menyelamatkanku, kau temanku."kata mayu, wajahnya tertunduk,

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kamu terlalu naïf teman." Wira tertawa keras sekali,

"may! Katanya kau sukses menolak semua lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"tanya Wira,

"iya emang kenapa?"

"memangnya siapa yang kau sukai?"

"itu bukan urusanmu, kamu kepo!"

"itu bukan kepo, mau tau aja."

"kamu seharusnya tau wira!"

"bagaimana aku tau? Dikasih tau aja enggak"

"dia… "mayu nyaris berbicara, Wira menunggu, teeeeeeeeet HP mayu berbunyi, sementara itu Takeru, HIkari dan lain2 mengintip dari jauh,

"cih sial!"kata Tama!

"tunggu saja."kata T.K, DOR! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pistol,

"selamatkan diri kalian!"teriak seseorang

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review

my new story!


	3. Chapter 3

"APA ITU!" takeru menoleh kebelakang, suara itu jelas bukan kembang api, itu pistol,

"what the F*ck!"Tama berteriak, terlihat rombongan bertopeng hitam, dan pemikiran pertama mereka sama, "ini serangan teroris!"

"LARI!" kata takeru sambil memegang tangan hikari, yuko belum ngeh,

"ayo lari kecil!"kata tama, tangan Tama secara reflex memgang tangan Yuko, yuko cuman ikut lari,

"Ayo ada teroris! Ayo lari!"kata takeru kepada mayu dan wira, mereka juga berlari dan adegan yang sama terjadi, pegangan tangan tanpa di sengaja, ini tentu berarti untuk mayu, sambil berlari, mereka mencari tempat bersembunyi,

"ke basement!" kata takeru,

"oke!"kata yang lain

"akh!"mayu terpeleset, Wira langsung mengendongnya,

"kau terpeleset di waktu yang salah boneka beruang!"kata wira, mayu bungkam,

Mereka berlari ke basement, mencari toilet yang cukup besar untuk mereka ber 6, tidak ditemukan, akhirnya mereka masuk masing-masing, sialnya toiletnya cuman 3,

"terpaksa, Mayu sama Wira, Yuko sama Tama, cepet!"Takeru teriak,

"kau bersamaku hikari"kata takeru, semua melakukan hal yang diperintahkan takeru,

"maaf menarik tanganmu" kata tama,

"tak masalah Tama"kata yuko,

"coba cek Toilet!"kata sesorang, mereka mencoba menedang pintu toilet,

"terkunci!"kata seseorang,

"dobrak!"

"susah!"

"cih! Kau bawa belati? Coba tusuk, tolilet itu sempit!"

"siap!", sang terrorist mencopot belati dan menusuk kearah yang random, namun tidak ada bekas darah atau sesuatu tanda kehidupan,

"kosong bos!"

"oke pergi dari sana!", sukur mereka aman,

"apa mereka sudah pergi?" hikari berbisik,

"tungu, nampaknya belum."takeru menjawab, 60 menit berlalu, akhirnya takeru mencoba menilik keluar,

"aman."katanya,

"tapi bagaimana kalau mereka masih berjaga di pintu keluar?"hikari kembali berbisik,

"sst Tama, Hapemu ber tvkan? Coba stel siapa tau masuk tivi"takeru berbisik ke sebelah,

"osh!"tama membuka hapenya dan menyetel TV, tepat sekali, ini masuk tv,

"ya ada, mereka ternyata meminta uang untuk pembebasan gedung ini."

"huh masih berjaga diluar ya, apa ada info lain?"

"menurut tv, mereka berjaga di pintu utara, belakang dan depan. Mereka ada di semua pintu"

"TIDAK! Pintu selatan. Itu tempat mereka tidak berjaga."tiba-tiba ada suara dari Wira, kedengarannya ia kesakitan,

"kau benar! Kau tau dimana pintu selatan wira?"takeru mengalihkan pertanyaan pada wira,

"sekitar 50 meter dari sini. Berbelok kea rah selatan lalu lurus,"

"kemana kita keluarnya?"

"jalan kuroda!"

"sip! Tapi ada baiknya kita menunggu!"kata takeru, posisi mereka serba sempit, cewe-como dalam kamarmandi bukan berita bagus,

"oke! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lari, lalu membuka pintu selatan dan pergi?"Tanya Tama,

"kau yakin sudah aman?"takeru balik bertanya,

"aku tak tau tapi…ini saatnya"tama berkata lagi, takeru tau keputusan ada pada tangannya,

"baik! Aku cek sekalilagi, kalu ku ketuk tembok kalian berarti lari" takeru memerintah,

"OKE!"kata yang lain,

"kau siap hikari?"takeru bertanya lagi,

"ya"jawab hikari, takeru menilik sedikit dan dia mengetok tembok temannya, mereka kabur dan lari secepat mungkin, Wira sendiri masih bisa berlari cepat, meski ternyata tangannya tersabet belati,

"itu dia!"kata Wira, setelah sampai mereka mencoba membukanya,

"sial dikunci!"kata tama,

"hikari penjepit rambutmu"kata takeru, hikari memberikannya, takeru langsung membuka dan membuat bentuk kunci, dan mencoba membuka pintu dan sukses,

"HEI SIAPA ITU!"nampaknya ada yang tau,

"ayo cepat."semua berlari ke luar, mereka lalu menguncinya dari luar, alhasil mereka selamat,

"hampir saja!"kata Tama, mukanya pucat

"kalian baik-baik saja?"takeru bertanya,

"ya, tapi wira kena belati di bagian otot kanannya" kata mayu, kali ini sifat ibunya keliatan,

"lebih baik, kita pergi kerumahku dulu."kata Takeru,

"jangan! kerumaku saja, toh aku dan wira tinggal serumah di apartemen sana."kata Tama, terlihat Apartemennya terpisah dari apartemen takeru,Mayu,HIkari dan Yuko, namun jaraknya tidak jauh, hanya terhalang taman Koisuru,

"sip!"kata Takeru, mereka berlari ke apartemen Tama, lantai 4, no 09, untungnya no 09 berarti dekat Lift, akhirnya mereka masuk ke apartement Tama, mereka mengunci dan langsung menyalakn tv melihat berita penyerangan Tokyo mall, headlinenya berbunyi, terrorist Kuroibara menyandra Tokyo mall, 500 orang masih di dalam.

"kita selamat."kata takeru,

"hey tama! Kenapa kau menyuruh kami ke tempatmu?"takeru kembali bertanya,

"aku tau siapa mereka, kuroibara adalah terosit incaran polisi internasional, mereka jarang melepaskan buruan, biar lebih dekat, makanya aku suruh ke rumahku."tama menjelaskan,

"Tama kotak obat dimana?" mayu bertanya dari kamar,

"di bawah kasur!"kata tama menjawab dari ruang tamu, lalu digivice takeru berbunyi, isinya dari taichi, menanyakan keadaan hikari, yuko dan mayu, takeru menjawab aman, kali ini ada telepon dari taichi kepada takeru, takeru langsung mengangkatnya,

"hei T.K! bagaimana adiku"

"aman Kak Taichi, mayu dan yuko juga."

"kalian dimana?"

"apartemen light5, jalan kuroda, lantai 4, no 09 atas nama Tamatachi Kitagawa, dia temanku."

"aku, ibu mayu dan ibu yuko kesana, tunggu!"

"oke! Ill waiting"takeru mnutup telepon, dan sekitar 30 menitan, mereka sampai,

"halo, Tama-san?"kata sesorang diluar, ia adalah Taichi,

"ya!aku buka."kata takeru, setelah membuka pintu, mempersilahkan dan mengecek anak mereka, ibu-ibu kembali pulang, tanpa anak mereka yang memilih main di rumah tama, taichi stay untuk berbicara dengan takeru, disaat seperti itu Tama berbincang dengan Yuko,

"yuko, maaf tadi memgang tanganmu, aku takut pacarmu memarahiku"tama membuka pembicaraan di beranda apartementnya,

"iya tenang aja, aku juga gak punya pacar"yuko membalas,

"sure? Secantik kamu belum punya pacar?"

"ya aku belum menemukan yang pas, ah gak usapake cantik segala"yuko malu, kali ini Tama merasa bahwa, ia terpesona oleh perempuan satu ini, bukan hanya karena cantiknya yuko, ia merasa keserhanaan yuko sukses memikat hatinya, rasanya ia ingin memilik yuko sekarang, di sisi lain yuko merasakan hal yang sama, sikap protect Tama membuat yuko merasa aman dengannya, padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, sayang mereka berdua gak tau,

"yuko kamu suka X JAPAN?"tama berbicara lagi,

"X JAPAN? Uuu daisuki"yuko memberi jawaban yang bagus,

"mau ikut aku ke Hide museum, besok?"kata Tama,

"boleh! jam berapa?"

"jam 9 pagi di koisuru garden."

"deal!"yuko setuju, lalu merasa ngatuk yuko ijin tidur di ruang tamu,

"silahkan cantik! Tapi disana, ada takeru dan taichi"

"tak masalah tama"

"oke sana tidur biar cantik, hahahaha"tama mengoda,

"geleh!"kata Yuko, sehabis yuko pergi, tama sedikit bersenandung lagu my first love-nikka costa, sambil berharap yuko punya cinta yang sama.

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review


	4. Yuko: bunga putih Kitagawa

Hari berlalu, dan kali ini pagi yang cerah ditemani teriakan seorang putri yang bangun telat, Yuko Shiroihana nyaris bangun kesiangan, dia lupa bahwa hari ini jam 9 ia ada janji dengan teman barunya Tama, Yuko sebenarnya tidak tau alasan apa yang membuatnya mau dan menerima ajakan teman yang baru dia kenal selama 1 hari, sambil mandi ia berpikir bahwa, semua masih bisa dibatalkan, namun entah mengapa yuko tetap saja ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, dia tetap enggan membatalkan janjinya dengan Tama, yuko baru menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek, ia mencari baju yang tepat, dia nyaris meleparkan semua baju yang ada, baginya tak ada yang cocok, akhirnya ia menemukan pakaian kesukaannya, meskipun itu hanya sebuah kaos putih polos lengan pendek dengan kerah agak lebar, yuko memadukannya dengan celana jeans pendek dan sebuah jaket no sleeves warna pink, dia merasa penampilannya cukup baik, namun agar semua jelas ia menghubungi mayu via digivice,

"hey boneka beruang, bagaimana penampilanku?"yuko bertanya, sedetik kemudian dijawab oleh mayu,

"mana aku tau, aku tidak melihatmu"

"oh iya, aku kirim fotoku"

"TIDAK! Aku akan kesana"mayu membalas, yuko mencoba mengirim pesan agar mayu tidak datang namun, semua telat, mayu sudah memencet bel rumah yuko, akhirnya yuko menyerah, ia keluar sambil bertanya, "bagaimana penampilanku?"

"bagus, hanya saja….."mayu berbicara aga tidak yakin,

"hanya apa?"kata yuko,

"rambutmu kurang pas, sini aku potong dulu jadi sependek miyazawa sae."mayu berujar,

"apa kau yakin?"

"percayalah, Boneka beruang tak akan pernah mengecewakan temannya."mayu meyakinkan yuko, akhirnya mayu mencari alat cukur, seakan sudah bakat, mayu memotong rambut yuko dengan pas, ya rambut pendek,

"nah cukup! Percayalah."mayu yakin,

"mmmmmmm kau tau ini pertama kalinya aku berambut pendek, ini lebih pendek dari hikari, kau yakin?"yuko meyakinkan lagi,

"no doubt! "kata mayu berlagak layaknya bos,

"sip!"yuko memberikan kepercayaan kepada temannya yang sudah menemaninya sejak TK,

"nah Yuko semoga sukses."mayu berkata,

"maksudmu?" yuko curiga,

"tidak…aku doakan dating mu sukses, kemana lagi jika bukan kencan, aku mengenalmu yuko, kau tidak pernah dandan, dan saat kau melakukannya itu berarti sebuah Heavy rotation, perubahaan besar, nah itu akan terjadi saat kau jatuh cinta, oke aku bicara terlalu banyak, aku pulang, Anak Salju!"mayu undur diri, bagai angin ia sudah menghilang, akhirnya yuko memutuskan untuk pergi sambil membereskan rambut bekas potongannya dan menuju Koisuru Garden, disana dia melihat Tama sudah menunngu, dengan setelan celana jeans, rambut semi ikal, kemeja putih lengan pendek,

"Hai Tama, gommen ne, aku membuat mu menunggu"yuko membuka pembicaraan setelah mendatangi tama,

"oh tak masalah, bukankah kebiasaan setiap perempuan adalah telat saat janjian, hahahha"tama mebalas dengan candaan, saat berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba yuko memgang tangan tama lalu bertanya,

"Tama kun, jawab yang jujur."kata yuko,

"ya apa?"tama menyanggupi,

"bagaimana penampilanku?"yuko bertanya mukanya serius, tama mengamati, dalam hati ia bergumam "kenapa aku tidak melihat betapa cantiknya dia hari ini.", tama mencoba menjawab dengan satu kata dia masih berpikir,

"Tama kelamaan! Ayo jawab"yuko meminta, kali ini tatapannya memaksa manja,

"kau mau tau Yuko?"

"ya, jawab sekarang"yuko tak sabar,

"utsukushii!, ayo jalan"kata tama, ia pergi seakan cuek, yuko berusaha mengejarnya,

"tunggu Tama!" yuko mengejar lelaki yang ternyata lebih dingin dari dugaannya,

* * *

Sampailah mereka di Hide Museum, museum yang dibuat untuk menghormati guitarist X JAPAN, Hide, sambil berjalan-jalan, melihat sekeliling, sesekali mereka berhenti di satu objek, kali ini mereka berhenti di gambar album X JAPAN, Blue blood, sambil melihat-lihat, tama mencoba bernyanyi lirik Forever Love milik X JAPAN,

mou hitori de arukenai

toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite

Ah kizutsuku koto nante

nareta kazu dakedo ima wa…

tama sangat menyukai lagu Forever Love, dia tidak tau kalau yuko turut menyanyikan lagu tersebut, lalu yuko berkata sedikit serius

"Kau tau Tama, buatku tak ada yang dapat berjalan sendiri, kadang kita merasa berjalan sendiri padahal di belakang kita banyak orang yang mencintai kita."

"kau kenapa Yuko?"tama agak bingung, meski baru bertemu kemarin, tama tau yuko buka orang seperti itu,

"tidak, aku hanya menghayati lagu Forever Love. "yuko menjelaskan, saat sedang berdua, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan memanggil untuk yuko, suaranya begitu lantang namun perempuan, Sora beserta Yamato sukses memergoki mereka berdua,

"Hai Yu-Chan! Lagi ngapain?" sora bertanya, yuko agak malu menjawabnya,

"sedang main"dia jawab simple,

"dusta!"ujar sora,

"aku serius! Iiih udah deh jangan ngegoda gitu."yuko protes,

"oke, oke. Siapa ini namanya" sora bertanya,

"perkenalkan, kak Matt dan kak Sora, ini Tamatachi Kitagawa. Dia teman ku, takeru, hikari dan mayu"yuko memperkenalkan,

"salam kenal."tama menunduk sopan,

"aku Yamatto" kata Matt dingin,

"saya Sora. Salam kenal!", mereka sempat berbincang sedikit, saat Tama mengatakan bahwa dia bisa bermain bass, Yamatto mulai membuka sikap,

"oh ya kau bisa bermain bass? Well seberapa bagus?"kata Yamatto,

"gak terlalu bagus, aku cuman tingkat 5 di Kitagawa Music School."tama membalas, Yamatto jelas kaget, Kitagawa Music School atau KMS adalah tempat les music nomor 1 di jepang dan tingkat 5 berarti master, terbesit dalam benak yamatto untuk membuat band dimana ia menjadi manager, apa lagi dia teman Takeru, tentu Takeru yang bisa main Gitar harus punya band, namun pembicaraan singkat ini di selesaikan, sora sudah ingin pergi ke tempat lain,

"dadah! Sukses ya!"kata Sora, mereka pergi, Tama dan Yuko ditinggal berdua, sesaat Tama ingat tujuan aslinya,

"ini saatnya."kata tama dalam hati,

"Yuko, kau mau ke taman sebelah sana?" tama bertanya, yuko cuman mengangguk, dia tidak begitu tau kenapa tapi hari ini dia benar-benar nurut mengikuti kata teman yang ia baru kenal 1 hari lalu itu, sesampainya disana, mereka sempat bungkam dulu sampai akhirnya Tama membuka pembicaraan

"hari ini panas ya!"basa-basi dimulai,

"tidak juga."yuko membalas,

"yuko, I wanna talk something with you."

"oke tell me. What are you want to talk about?"

"kau mau basa-basi atau langsung?"

"langsung!"

"Yuko Shiroihana, mmmmm"Tama ngomong tersedak-sedak,

"Daisuki!"akhirnya tama menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"kamu serius?"kata yuko, dia belum siap,

"aku serius!"

"apa ini tak terlalu cepat? Kita baru mengenal satu hari."

"ya tapi aku takut."

"takut apa Tama?"

"I just afraid that your love owned by another! I sure my love just for you"tama berjanji, yuko bungkam,

"terlambat untuk berdusta!"pikir yuko, dia tau dia mencintai Tama, tapi ini terlalu cepat,

"baik aku tau ini terlalu cepat, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu"tama belum selesai bicara, yuko lagsung memotong,

"Tama, dalam lagu kesukaan Mayu, lagu Sakura, ada sebuah lirik yaitu "menutup sanubari tak semudah ku sangka", aku menerima cinta mu, karena aku juga takut kehilangan mu."yuko menjawab, Tama jelas bahagia, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, awalnya dia ingin mengajak yuko pergi jalan-jalan lagi, namun saying ibu yuko sudah memanggil yuko via SMS, akhirnya niat ini ia urungkan,

"kalau begitu tama, antarkan aku ke rumahku ya."yuko meminta, Tama cuman tersenyum,

"HAI! Watashi no Koibito" Tama berkata simple,

"iih jangan ngegombal!"kata Yuko sambil memukul tangan tama,

"tapi itu fakta."Tama berbalik menyerang, yuko terdiam, dia merasa senang bahwa, dia menemukan cinta yang ia cari, ia berharap ini tidak semu, kali ini mereka pulang menuju rumah yuko, di jalan mereka berbincang dengan riang, mereka tak sadar di atas sana ada yang memperhatikan, orang malang yang cemburu, Taichi, yang awalnya akan menyatakan cinta pada Yuko pada hari yang sama akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya, disana ada Izzy, sambil tersenyum sinis izzy menepuk punggung Taichi,

"sabar ya!"kata Izzy, taichi nyaris menangis, ini ironis, tiba-tiba suara ponsel berbunyi, ooo ada yang update status dan itu adalah Yuko, disana tertulis

"Yuko Shiroihana in relationship with Tamatachi Kitagawa ", izzy tau bahwa ini menyakitkan untuk Taichi, jadi ia menyuruh Taichi pulang,

"ayo pulang! Laki gak nangis."kata Izzy, taichi nurut, dan disana diatasanya lagi Hikari, Takeru, Yamatto dan sora melihat jelas adegan cemburu Taichi pada Tama, mereka, termasuk Hikari malah tertawa,

"kasian!"kata Yamato,

"kakaku aku bersimpati padamu!" kata Hikari dalam hati,

"LEMAH! COWOK LEMAH!"sora teriak,

"KAK TAICHI JANGAN NANGIS DONG!"Takeru lebih keras, kali ini taichi sadar bahwa ia sedang di tonton oleh 4 orang "pengkhianat" dan salah satunya adalah adiknya, Izzy cuman tertawa.

* * *

maaf baru update, thanks sudah baca dan jangan lupa RNR


End file.
